Rough Sex, Tender Love
by Ohohen
Summary: -One Shot-NejiTen- She completely dominates in bed. Which is fine, in and of itself. Like it seriously it's great. But is something wrong, he asks? Rated M for mildly sexual themes and an occasional f bomb.


**This idea came to me when I was watching that video of one of the Naruto games and it's Itachi vs Neji and Tenten, and Itachi says "Omg my otp."**

**Lol he doesn't actually say that but he says they're a cute couple. I agree Itachi. That's why I do like your genius ass so, you smartass motherfucker you.**

**Anyway yeah so Neij's like "Lalala I like poetry let me recite you one." Then Tenten's like "I'm not a chick because I'm badass, I'm badass because I'm a chick wait that doesn't even make sense." And I thought 'Gee Tenten, so feisty feminist you are.' And then I thought, '…in bed? 8D'**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Do people even do those © things anymore? Anyway yeah I wanna finish my two-shot, and I really should do that first, but I want to get this down before I lose it.**

**Not much lemon, turn back now if you don't wanna be disappointed cuz you expected a lemon and got a can of Sprite.**

**Rough Sex, Tender Love**

Sex.

Neji liked it a lot, to say the least.

It was pleasurable.

It felt nice.

And best yet, he was doing it with someone who was pretty much his favorite person in the world, Tenten.

Neji reaaaally liked Tenten. And Neji reaaaally liked sex with Tenten, and Tenten was really good at sex.

Neji was too.

At least…he hopes so. He wasn't sure if he'd ever find out.

Why?

Because Tenten _completely __**dominates **_in bed.

This was great, at first. Actually it's still great but it's gotten Neji a little concerned, now.

Neji remembered the first time they had sex. The experience was sensual, loving, passionate, hot, and…romantic? You could call it romantic, supposedly…it was technically romantic wasn't it?

Tenten was all over him. She pretty much pinned him down without actually physically pinning him down. She was rough (but it still felt awesome) and it was a complete turn on for her to come onto him so strongly as such. And any time that Neji would try to turn the tables and maybe take the wheel for a short time, Tenten would let him do so.

You know, for like, a whole duration of like two to four seconds. Then she'd regain control, and crawl on top or shove him aside or grab him in some way again.

And Neji would just let her. It was great, it was a turn on, _such a turn on omg_, and at the moment in the middle of sex you don't get too concerned about these things because you're obviously too preoccupied with other much more important things at the time.

But their first time…she was on top.

And she rode him wildly (it was amazing, to say the least.) It was fine with him, obviously. You couldn't possibly expect the loving, tender, "I'll be gentle.", sweet nothings, spiritual, traditional missionary position for everyone's first time. And it was both of their first times, but it was just that…for some reason…Tenten was born with some sort of wild dominatrix blood in her.

And for the continued time period afterward, Neji was just fine.

But then he began to become concerned. Why was she like this?

Neji knew better than anyone how much pride Tenten had in being a girl and how adamant she was about proving that girls indeed, can and are just as good as boys, if not better, in some cases. It wasn't that Neji disagreed, because he doesn't, he believes that ability is ability, regardless of your physical parts.

It was that…does _she_ know he knows this?

Neji doesn't mind being dominated. He wasn't upset or concerned about "proving his manhood/manliness" or anything trivial along those lines. Though he did occasionally wonder if Tenten actually enjoyed it, since she was physically doing more than twice as much work as he was in bed. (Well, then again, Neji knows for sure that she enjoys it, because they don't even need lubricant when she climbs on top, he always just slides right in pretty easily. So maybe he was actually good at sex, even if that also meant he was good at just kind of…lying around in bed, reacting to the lovely pleasantries happening to him and huskily voicing his physical satisfaction.)

So really…this wasn't completely about Neji and Tenten and sex. Well, it had to do with sex, but it had more to do with his relationship with the person he loved more than anything.

"Aww…they're just showing reruns…"

Neji turned his head up to glance at Tenten briefly as she continued flipping through the channels. She didn't look at him, and kept her eyes glued to the television. Neji was reading a book, it was around 11PM, and he had just returned from a mission. They had both showered and were sitting in bed together, as they normally did at this time of night when they were together. He turned his attention back down to his book…but he found that he was having quite a bit of trouble concentrating on his book, as he kept reading the same sentence over and over again. This wasn't because Tenten kept skipping the channels, she did that quite often because there wasn't always a good movie on television for her to stop on every night that they're together and not on a mission, and Neji was pretty good at reading without letting it bother him.

This was about Tenten herself.

Neji finally closed his book, and set it on the nightstand. He scooted forward a little so he sat diagonal to her, and faced her. Tenten set the remote down as her eyes turned to his face, inquisitive and waiting for him to continue whatever it was that he was doing.

"Neji?" she asked, when he didn't speak.

"Why are you so…" he stopped momentarily. What would be the most appropriate word…? "…dictating" yeah that sounds good "…when we have sex?" he paused for a second to gather his thoughts before securing eye contact with her again. "Is something…wrong?"

"Um…" Tenten turned her head to the side slightly, confused. "…no?"

Neji bit the inside of his lip. So far this conversation didn't sound too promising, and it felt like it was going to go downhill soon… "I'm sorry. I just wasn't sure if it was good or not that you're so commanding in bed."

Tenten's eyes widened slightly at this, then quickly turned into a vicious scowl.

Shit. That obviously did not come out the way he wanted it to come out, because it wasn't what he was trying to say at all. What terrible wording.

"_What?_"

"Sorry, that—"

"What do you mean 'if it's good or not' that I'm so '_commanding'?"_ Tenten began to sit up as her tone began to sharpen.

Neji didn't waver. He knew there was no point. "That's—"

"Why are you asking me this? Do you want me to be like those girls that just completely submit to guys and bow down to the male greatness?" she was beginning to flame now. "Are you my _boss_ or something now? Is this some sort of business where we're trying to maximize profit and proficiency of our relationship for _your_ benefit or some sort of stupid _gain?"_

Neji could hardly open his mouth to speak before she started up again. "Since when did you become like this? I thought you of all people would understand that that is completely ridiculous and just rude and ignorant to think that way."

Neji could only sit there, slightly lamenting his fate. He could only wait for her to finish and then politely explain to her afterwards, and she'd understand. This normally didn't happen, but he wasn't surprised at all. It was an important thing to Tenten, he could hardly blame her after she misunderstood him. He wondered how long he'll have to sit through all this before he gets anywhere…

"I mean, I know that you're a genius and of the Hyuuga clan and you're a guy and all that and you're probably a better fighter than I am but I never thought that you actually thought you're _better_ than me because of it? Just for the reason that you happen to be a guy? That doesn't mean SHIT." Tenten was leaning forward now, and had climbed out from under the sheets. Neji was actually a teensy bit concerned while she said this, because he thought she sounded hurt for a moment. This only added to his internal peril.

Her eyes were narrowed and Neji swears he could see the fire burning in them. Boy, he really fucked up th—

"So you want me to be like them, huh? Those girls who just completely submit to their 'boyfriend' in every way possible?" Neji 's eyes narrowed menacingly as she did the quotation mark symbols with her hand when she said "boyfriend". "'Boyfriend', when they're actually just narcissistic assholes who think they're better than everyone else and have their heads stuck up their ass? Do you want me to make you a sandwich while you're at it, '_boyfriend'?" _Tenten wasn't able to pull up her hands to make quotation mark when saying "boyfriend" for the third time before Neji roughly grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing? You really about to start being like this now—"

"_Shut up._" He glared. Tenten's eyes only flickered at this. "I don't want _any_ of that_. Calm down_."

He tightened his hold on her wrists. Tenten glanced over briefly at her wrists before staring straight back up at him. She couldn't lift up her legs to possibly kick him between the legs, because he had placed himself close enough so that her leg would only his butt, and wouldn't cause him to falter at all. Strategic bastard.

"I don't want you to be submissive. I don't want you to be like anyone. I don't think I'm better than you. Just because I'm more proficient in overall combat, doesn't give me the right to do anything to you that you don't want. It doesn't give me the right to treat you any differently." Neji's eyes only intensified as he continued to speak. He was totally fine with her rant until she began saying "boyfriend" with quotation marks. Listening to her misunderstanding his intentions he didn't care about. It wasn't until she began to doubt his love and care for her, was when he became absolutely _livid_.

"Don't you think I _know_ this, already? It's appalling, the thought that you actually think that I'm capable thinking that way, of me actually having such ridiculous beliefs about physical ability and privilege based on non-relevant factors of being male or female. Do you really think I'd feel that way? Do you really think that that's all I think of you as? Something I occasionally fling around in bed?" his eyes flickered for a moment. "…Or in your case, get flung around by?"

Neji cared so deeply for her. She meant the world to him, even if it wasn't as evident as it might be with most couples. He cared for her and her well-being and her happiness. He loved her, so much, that she offended him when she doubted him. Neji was confident that she loved him just as much, and he decided to act before he began letting her outburst instil any godforsaken _doubt_ in him.

"I will never treat you differently, just because you happen to be a _girl_, Tenten. I'm with you for a reason, and it's not because I think less of you and I think that I can just take advantage of you because I for some reason _deserve _it, just like how you don't deserve to be treated that way, ever." He said, his facing nearing hers as his glare intensified.

"And if I ever _do_, treat you differently, it won't be because you're a girl…it'll be because I love you, because I care for you and your well-being, and I want to keep you safe and protect you from whatever it is that makes me feel threatened and to act as such." His white eyes briefly moved to the side.

The rage in his eyes dissipated briefly and was replaced with tender emotion. "Even if you for some reason…left me," Tenten's eyes widened dramatically at this, seemingly devastated. Something in her chest and throat began hurting. "I would never treat you differently because of it. Not because you're a girl, not because you broke my heart, not ever." He finished, as he stared down at her intensely. Their gaze held as forever passed. Eventually Neji sighed and began to climb off of her and free her.

As soon as Tenten could move her arm, she roughly shoved him aside and sat up, climbing out of bed and stood in front of the closet, with her back facing him. Her shoulders were raised as she held herself close, seemingly about to shut him out, angry at him. Neji only stared at her briefly before turning his gaze away from her. Her wrists were a little pink from where he held her down.

"…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough with you." He repositioned himself, looking down at the bed as he spoke and resuming his position from before he had begun speaking. "Just forget it, and pretend I never said anything. I never should have spoken or asked. I had no intentions of angering you."

The room was quiet for another couple seconds, which felt like forever to him. Neji finally sighed after seeing that Tenten hadn't moved. He did think for a moment that she seemed to be trembling and squirming a little, but he brushed it off, as he had hardly glanced at her in the time that passed.

Neji figured he probably shouldn't (and wouldn't be) sleep in his bed tonight. So this would be his first night on the couch…he wondered what would be in store for them in the morning.

Right as Neji began to move, Tenten finally spoke.

"You really…don't…like it how I'm so…rough, with you?"

Neji didn't speak upon hearing this, and only stared at her back, alarmed. Wait, was she really trembling? And it did look like she was squirming a little on occasion…

"W-Well?"

Neji blinked, alarmed and confused. "No…I do like it. I was just concerned that you might possibly feel the need to be assertive in bed as an effort to prove that you're not lesser or incapable to me, just because you're a girl…because I already know that you're not inferior to anyone, especially not because you're a girl, and especially not to me."

"Y-You…"

Neji's face turned into a concerned expression again. Was her voice trembling?

"Tenten?" she didn't answer, but she did seem to be gripping herself a little closer now. Neji stood up and cautiously walked to the closet, standing behind her briefly before turning her around to face him.

Tenten's face was flushed and pink, eyes teary. Neji's face turned into a concerned frown. "Tenten, you…"

"I-I'm sorry Neji. " she stammered out. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, you're right…I know that sometimes I…can be a little overbearing, and stubborn, when it comes to being a girl." She apologized. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me like this…you were right…you're so right, I thought…I thought…" she trailed off as the blush on her face only seemed to intensify. Neji had a feeling that she didn't feel completely comfortable finishing her sentence, so he reached out, and pulled her close.

"It's alright." He said as he tried to comfort her. Her quiet sobs had become sniffles now.

"I love you, Neji. I'm sorry if it seemed like I doubted your feelings…I…I was just angry and I—"

Neji held her a little tighter as his face showed his content with a small smile. "I know. It's alright."

He held her close and they stayed in that position for a while. He adored how she felt underneath her shirt, and he remembered how smooth her skin was, even if it was brushing against him so wildly whenever they were in bed together. It was only a couple seconds later after that, when he stopped, and held Tenten at a short distance to look down at her shorts. He could feel the moisture and warmth between her legs when he was holding her.

"Tenten…?"

"W-What?" she looked up at him shyly. "I'm sorry, okay? How could I help it…you were saying all these things and you were being so sweet and concerned…" she was squirming and stuttering and blushing and looked so uncomfortable and _oh god it's so fucking cute_—"…and that was after you totally pinned me down and—"

Neji cupped her face. Tenten's face only seemed to turn more fervent and she brought her hands up to her mouth, avoiding eye contact with him as he began to close in on her blushing face. Oh, she was horny. Neji had never seen her so sensitive to touch before, but then again how could he? Till now, she was always so adamant on not expressing overly feminine (or natural) signs of pleasure.

He moved her hands from her face and kissed her trembling lips passionately. Neji could feel Tenten's body begin to falter and could tell she was getting a little overwhelmed and weak in the knees. He could hardly believe it, as he used his other arm to get a strong hold on her against him. Eventually Neji decided he didn't want to stand anymore, and moved his hand from her face to her leg to lift her up and carry her to the bed, letting them both fall into their sheets.

He stared down at her. Her eyes were glistening and her hair was tussled, as it normally when they find themselves in this situation...but it was different this time, as it made her look softer than ever and gave her a sense of gentle beauty about her. Her blush was full blown now, and even worse, _oh god_, her breathing. Her breathing was shallow now, not rough or raspy like he normally heard it to be when they found themselves in this position, but light, and breathless, and even _worse_, he'd occasionally hear a quiet whimper whenever he brushed up against any part of her exposed skin, be it her arm or her waist from where her shirt had ridden up a little.

"You…are you acting this way? On purpose?"

"W-What?!" she whimpered, as she turned her bashful face towards him in genuine disbelief.

"Be as you naturally would, with me. You don't need to prove anything."

"I-I am…I just…I don't know, Neji." Tenten's voice sounded hesitant and shy. "I don't remember ever feeling this crazy before. It's like that moment of excitement from our first time when we…we were just getting started…but this time it's running everywhere and it's not going away." This was driving him up the wall. Was she really like this naturally? He was suddenly getting extremely excited at the thought of their future together…

"Sorry…"

He bent down and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "No."

Tenten let out another whimper when Neji crashed his lips with hers again, pressing down on her soft lips and kissing her passionately, almost as if he were trying to take back her apology from her. She whimpered again. It was like a drug that surged through his body.

"Do not apologize for that. Ever."

He kissed her again, and knew it was the right thing to do, before she apologized again, as he could feel her small smile against his lips as she kissed him back.

And then when she let out this _whimper_ when he reached below her shorts…_oh god_ _what Is this_…he could only growl as he pulled her close, smothering her as he yanked her shorts off. This was coming off. All of it was coming off.

"Ahh—Neji I'm—ahh—"

He crashed down onto her neck and was extremely happy to hear that her whimpers would occasionally come out as gentle and slightly orgasmic moans. He felt her varying grip on his shoulders, as they would be strong momentarily, before growing weak and trembling when she let out another cry of pleasure.

Music to his ears.

Needless to say, tonight would be a great night, and it would only continue to be…for both of them.

* * *

**Lol god damn I'm so bad at ending stories. This one has to be one of my worst.**

**So it's not like I really have much experience with these things, in real life or when it comes to writing this stuff. I hardly read rated M stories as it is.**

**Realistically I think this should be rated T, but I'm making it M just in case…if people start saying that it should go down to T, then I'll change it. But just to be safe, in light of the cursing and sexual themes, it'll be M until someone tells me otherwise.**

**Anyway yeah I know I ended it horribly and it probably isn't my best work but whatever lol.**

**Ahh, why is the weekend almost over? I mean it's Memorial Day tomorrow so I don't have to work but stilllllll.**

**Yay first rated M story go me.**


End file.
